Program Summary / Abstract This application consists of five interdisciplinary scientific project and five core proposals from an experienced collaborative that leverages the extensive resources of two major research institutions, Boston University (BU) and the Woods Hole Oceanographic Institution (WHOI). The BU Superfund Research Program (BUSRP) focuses primarily on contaminants found in and around the New Bedford Harbor Superfund site and in drinking water of communities in the Buzzard's Bay and Cape Cod area. NBH, an 18,000 acre estuarine Superfund site, has extremely high levels of PCBs (historically up to 100 mg/g in sediment; 0.1-1 mg/g dry weight in killifish) and other industrial wastes of significant concern to the surrounding communities and to federal and state agencies who are attempting remediation. The theme that links all components, ?Long-term impacts of early life exposure to Superfund chemicals in humans and wildlife,? is an emerging area of special interest to the NIEHS, USEPA, and other regulatory agencies in part because of the implications for newly appreciated Superfund chemical exposure outcomes, including transgenerational effects and aberrant adolescent behavior. The BUSRP's overarching objective is to address the Program theme while meeting specific goals articulated by the national SRP. The Program has four specific aims: 1) Carry out multidisciplinary human and wildlife population-based research integrated with mechanistic studies in animal models. This aim addresses the SRP mandate to perform ?mechanistic and/or mode of action research that includes laboratory-and population- based studies.? Two complementing epidemiological studies, three laboratory/field-based projects, and a supporting service core address the effects of early life exposure on adolescent and adult behavior, the integrity of developing biologic systems (bone, adipose tissue, brain), and alterations in gene programming or gene pool selection across generations, all emerging environmental health issues. 2) Transmit scientific results to affected communities through bidirectional partnerships. The CEC will expand and enhance its trust-based, bidirectional relationships with partners and stakeholders through targeted communication strategies, encouraging open access, and sharing scientific information and resources. 3) Respond to and alert scientists and government stakeholders to environmental issues of most concern to affected communities. The RTC, with the CEC, investigators, and trainees, will provide scientific expertise in response to concerns in the NBH/Buzzard's Bay/Cape Cod area, expanding educational initiatives, developing prevention and intervention strategies, and coordinating multidirectional public and government sponsored interactions. 4) Train and mentor young investigators in inter- and transdisciplinary approaches to resolving complex human and ecological health issues resulting from exposure to hazardous substances. The Training Core will implement a program leveraging resources within BU and WHOI to provide interdisciplinary training and mentoring and to teach trainees how to communicate findings to SRP partners and stakeholders.